Dear Nate
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Caitlyn is bored one day, and writes a letter to Nate, that could lead to something bigger! I took my bag of fluff and added 1/2 of it to this story, so it is quite fluffy! One shot, because the world needs more fluffy Naitlyn one shots.


**Hi people who are reading this!**

**Yep, it's me. Sorry I've been AWOL for a while, but school started again, and I've been really busy ever since. I hate homework! And one of my teacher's is really difficult to deal with. **

**Also, anybody been watching the news about NZ lately, about our earthquake? Well, I don't live in Christchurch, but now my fellow schoolmates have gone only slightly hysterical about earthquakes happening where I am. **

**So, today this was kind of like therapy for me, because I really need to just relax. I've got another story on the way, actually, it's the part three of my interruptions story, that I published months ago. Somebody reviewed it last week, and I decided to write the next chapter.**

**I came up with the inspiration for this story ages ago, and wrote half of it, but then forgot about it, but then I was looking at all my entry's on my i-pod touch, and found it. Wrote the rest of it, and here it is!**

**Basically, it's pure Naitlyn fluff, because I felt like I needed some fluff.**

**And, the next chapter of Jonas LA, I promise that I will get it up sometime, but it is only half done. **

**So, that's about it! **

_**DISCLAIMER: Really. Yeah, course I own Camp Rock, that's why I live in New Zealand, and not America. Yeah, absolutely not.**_

Dear Nate,

I'm bored, so I thought that I would write a letter to you. One that you are never going to read because it explains my feelings for you, that I'm gonna burn when I'm finished with it.

You irritate the hell out of me, but for some reason unknown to me, I still love you.

From afar, of course, as you are going out with _her._ Seriously, Nate? _Tess Tyler?_ I thought you had higher standards! And what's that that I hear that you haven't kissed her yet? Why is that?

But whatever. You're my best friend, and have been for years. If I can't be your girlfriend, then at least I can be your best friend, and be close to you.

Although, Tess did tell me today to stay away from you. She's very territorial, you know.

But back to the irritating the hell out of me. We can argue about something, and I'll get really mad, but then I'll just look you in the eyes, and melt, and all the fight will just go out of me, and I give up. (BTW, that's the only reason you win all the time.)

Dear god, I hope you never get this letter. If you do, I'll probably die of embarrassment. Then I'll come back and hunt you down, and kill you for reading something that has "Nate! This is private! Don't read." on it.

If you are reading this, be prepared to die. And do not look at me with those eyes and smile! Okay? Okay.

Well, that was off the subject.

I'm gonna go now. Um, bye!

Love,

Caitlyn

**/**

**Camp Rock!**

**/**

Caitlyn had just finished writing her letter, when Nate barged into her cabin.

She quickly hid the letter under her pillow.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"What did you just stuff under your pillow?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Caitlyn quickly, then sat on the pillow.

"Really? Cos then you won't mind me asking to look under it."

"No, there is nothing there, so why bother?"

"Why not bother? I've not really got much to do, time to kill."

"No," she said, remaining firm.

"Do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"No!" she said shrieking with laughter as he tackled her, and started to tickle her.

She was extremely ticklish.

Once she was out of breath and helpless, he managed to grab the note from under the pillow.

Quickly recovering from her laughter once he had the letter, she tried jumping to grab it, but since he was so much taller than she was, she missed, and didn't get it.

He held it out of reach while reading it.

As he did so, his face went through a mixture expressions. Happy, sad, amusement. All there.

Once he finished, he just looked at her.

"Is this true?"

"Every word. Now, could you please go away, send Mitchie in, so that I can lay on my bed, cry my heart out till my heart is healed."

"No. No, I'm sorry but that I can't do that."

"Why not? I need Mitchie!"

"No you don't. Not when the guy you love loves you back."

"But-. Wait. WHAT?"

"You heard me. I love you Caitlyn Gellar. Always have, always will."

Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Once recovered from the kiss she told him, "you know, just because you love me back, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill you for reading something that specifically says for you not to read it. So, what's going to be my weapon of your destruction?"

"Your lips. Kill me with kisses."

**Review! What do you guys think? I kinda need a pickmeup today, so brighten up my day!**

**Some questions:**

**1. Who else is completely _thrilled _that Disney has finally let Cody and Bailey back together? I am!**

**2. What is your favourite Camp Rock 2 song?**

**3. Can anybody recommend any really good authors/stories, for any type of Disney or Nick fic?**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


End file.
